regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 055
Clarissa Recap Ah Clarissa, the 14 year old girl who set out looking for adventure. She found a spell book and sought to test her abilities. She found a farmhouse, and after successfully using her magic to knock out the occupant, she set it on fire, and stole a baby. Deciding that carrying the baby around was too much effort, she tried to sell it to some goblins, but negotiations went badly, and she fled into the woods, leaving the baby behind, but once more she changes her mind and circles back she finds the goblins arguing over the babe and went to walk away. She sees her opportunity to strike, but being a fourteen-year-old girl with two hit points, she ends up as goblin food. Poor death didn't even have the opportunity to use the good dice for this one, but at least there is no shortage of challengers. Wilhelm Recap The next in line is Wilhelm the Magnificent, the human illusionist, who left his home at Vinestin to seek his destiny in Halgrof, and it's not long before he uses his skills of illusion to impress a buxom lass called Gertrude. She confesses to him that she is to be wed to a boat person named Fisher, and pleads to him to save her from a life of smelling like fish. He agrees and promptly summons a horse, and invites her to give him a tour of the city. They leave the inn on horseback, and take a short tour before he delivers her home. After returning to the inn, he is approached by a man called Frederick with an offer to join a circus. The next morning he sets about slandering Fisher using his ventriloquist skill. After about half a day of slander, he heads to Trestor in hopes to find an Gnome for the circus cannon act. He manages to require the services of one Spit a not-to-bright Gnome, which he dazzles with tales of the circus. As they travel back to Halgrof, he finds Frederick and hands over Spit, and whiles away the day with drinking, until darkness falls. Once dark, he heads to fishers boat and uses magic to create some incriminating sounds emanating from the boats. The next day he heads to Gertrude's house and uses his magic to influence her father, before fleeing back to the Inn. Later that day, Gertrude returns and tells him she is no longer engaged to Fisher. Pressing the advantage, Wilhelm manages to coax Gertrude into his bed, only to find out afterwards she mistook it for a marriage proposal, and to make matters worse, he learns Frederick's double-crossed him, and his circus left some time during the night. And so it came to pass that Wilhelm fled the city, trying to find Frederick Circus, but darkness falls before he reaches it, and he decided to camp in the wilderness. Sometime before dawn, he is awoken by a noise, to find a strange creature approaching him. After a short battle, Wilhelm is knocked out. He awakes to find himself caged and in a goblin cave, but he manages to escape, and flees into the night. The next day he arrives back in Halgrof broke, starving, and exhausted. He recuperates, before once more setting off into the wilds, this time travelling through the night. Next morning he reaches the town Reidhart and hears the circus has arrived. Wilhelm charges into the center ring on his not so noble steed, and manages to steal the show, and that's the tale of how Wilhelm joined the circus. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Clarissa Episodes Category:Wilhelm the Magnificent Episodes